


Goodnight

by Themostnormalofthetrio



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 06:24:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4380662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Themostnormalofthetrio/pseuds/Themostnormalofthetrio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>420 word of cute appropriate relation ships. As if they had gone to Hogwarts 7th year and everything had been like all the other years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodnight

Ron is laying on the couch with his arm wrapped around a curled up Hermione. The fire glows red casting shadows in the dark room. Ginny is sitting on Harry's lap in the recliner chair, holding hands. They are the only ones left in the Gryffindor commons area, everyone else has already gone to sleep. They occasionally speek, complaints about homework or classes, Harry and Hermione tell stories about being a kid in the muggle world. Ron and Ginny share what it was like in the Weasly house hold. Hermione was the one to finally leave and go up to her bed around 1 am.  
       "I'm off to bed now, I have 10 classes tomorrow and need the sleep," she told every one while standing up. "Good night Ginny, good night Harry," instead of saying good night to Ron she gave him a big kiss and left.  
       Ron watched her walk away before saying, "I wish she wouldn't leave, I miss her already. With her being so busy taking extra classes. I never get to see her, and when I do she is so tired and never wants to anything fun." Complaining was Ron's specialty.  
       "I know how you feel, I dread the end of the school year because Harry always seems to get into some sort of trouble," Ginny chimed in.  
       "That's not my fault!" Harry exclaimed, "I don't go looking for trouble, it just always seems to find me." Everyone laughed at how upset Harry was by this fact.  
       "I think I'm off to bed now too," Ginny decided, leaving Harry with an equally as big kiss.  
      "Eww... Your brothers in the room," Ron spooks with teasing disgust.  
        "It is just as bad as watching you and Hermione snog... You two are like my siblings. It's wrong," Harry faught back.  
        "Like siblings is different than are siblings. I would never snog Ginny," Ron replied.  
         "Oh... That crosses the line Ron. I am deffinetly going to bed now," Ginny finally left the two boys sitting alone in the commons area.   
          "Ginny does have nice skin," Harry said refering to an inside joke between the two of them.   
           "So does Hermione," Ron laughed. These were the moments he loved most. A while ago he had looked in the mirror of Erised, this time he saw something different. He saw him and Hermione holding a child while there other son flew around on a broom with Harry. "Harry I know this is stupid and unlike me but, you're my best friend and well, don't ever leave me."  
"I won't."

 

BONUS SECTION:  
*imagines Lupin in a girly apron dusting Sirius's old house*  
Sirius: we have a house elf for that lupin.  
Lupin: I just feel so bad for the thing, having to clean up after your mess is a task no one should have to do alone. Plus don't I look sexy in this. *twirls apron string*  
Sirius: Well how about we have him clean up our mess. *pulls key out of pocket* Lupin will you move in with me?


End file.
